Recently prevailing personal computers and word processors are commonly used for work over an extended period of time.
Television games have been more frequently played at home, resulting in the long use of televisions.
However, viewing a display screen of a personal computer, a television, or the like for an extended period of time significantly reduces the motion of eyeballs to impose a heavy burden on a user viewing the display screen; the user is fatigued.
An example of a conventional method for relieving the burden, that is, the fatigue involves turning the user's eyes away from the display screen and seeing remote sights. However, this method may be impossible depending on the environment in which the personal computer, television, or the like is installed.
The present invention is made in view of these problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a technique that enables a user of a personal computer, television, or the like to relieve his or her fatigue without difficulties.